


柏舟搴流（11）片断

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	柏舟搴流（11）片断

“刚才在你身后，有个少年一刻不停地盯着我看，又是你家门生？这个倒没见过。”

张佳乐上楼进门就先甩了身上拘束的礼服，房里没有开灯，窗帘厚厚地垂着，只依稀看到王杰希坐在茶几旁边，手里端着半杯酒，却像是在出神。

“是，放出去了两年，上月刚回来。——门没有反锁。”

“王大局长要寻点快活还怕人知道么？”张佳乐挑着嘴角走到他身前，从他手里夺了酒杯仰头灌了一口，“一会儿若真来了人，说不定你还更觉得刺激。”

他这话说得露骨至极，本来是故意的撩拨，王杰希却只抬了抬眼。“想不到你喜欢这种花样。那就依你。”

他口气仍是平日的清淡冷彻，手上却没闲着，一手勾着张佳乐的脖子凑近去吻他嘴唇，另一手就去解他腰带。张佳乐先是一愣，随即便也以牙还牙回去，舌尖长驱直入，没什么章法地翻搅了一阵，抵到舌根软腭的所在逗弄似地戳刺了几下，听到对方呼吸陡然一促，才心满意足地放开他，手却还托着他后脑，贴面相距不过寸许。

王杰希这个样子任凭哪个认得他的人都要觉得新奇，如此极近距离地看去，反倒看不出他那双天生异相的鸳鸯眼，只看到轻颤的睫毛底下掩着一泓流光。张佳乐从第一次见他开始就只熟知他杀伐决断的一面，虽然知道这回定然是来者不善，但这样子看在眼里，新鲜感里还颇带了几分窥秘的邀请，当下又吻了上去，这次却只贴着唇角轻啄，然后慢慢滑下去含住了喉结又吮又咬。

“你要炫耀嘴上功夫，不如含点别的。”

王杰希已经解了他大半的衣扣，连腰带也已经抽出来扔去了一边。他自己身上仍然齐整着，却抓着张佳乐的手往自己腿间探去。军礼服的裤子本来就是贴身剪裁，稍有点动静就遮掩不住，张佳乐摸索着帮他解开三粒暗扣，也不松开腰带，就这么直接伸手进去隔着一层棉料抚弄，不多会儿就连手心也沾湿了。

“还真是白长了一张存天理灭人欲的脸，原来这么不经撩。”他贴着王杰希的耳廓低笑道，“想我给你含着也可以，但话先说在前面，我可是从来不作下面那个的。”

“你莫非真以为你跟叶修那档子事情没人知道？”王杰希斜了他一眼，扣着他手腕拧了半圈往床上一推，跟着压了上去，“再说也由不得你。”

他声线仍是冷的，却已掩藏不住尾音上拖曳出来的情欲味道。张佳乐仰躺着抬起膝盖去蹭他腿间，手上把他衬衫的下摆从腰带里拽出来，沿着肋下的紧实肌肤摸上去，扣着他腰身往下按。“不是说要我给你含着？还不老实些躺下……”话没说完，只觉得腰以下一凉，下半身的遮挡都被扯了去。挨挨蹭蹭地磨了半天，他下面也早就涨得生疼，陡然从衣衫的束缚里跳出来便直直挺立起来。王杰希一手屈着手肘压紧了他肩膀，另一手就去虚握着那根东西，却不真用实了力气，只若即若离地拢在手心里，弄得人心痒难搔。

张佳乐不满地挺腰在他手里蹭了两下，圈着他的背就想翻身过去反压他，却被他手上加力死死按住动弹不得。正要嘲他一句不会就别硬装，却感觉他整个人滑下去一截，热热的气息都扑在小腹和大腿根处。他撑起身来低头一看，只见王杰希微阖着两眼，用舌尖轻触了一下湿润的顶端，然后张嘴慢慢含了进去。

以张佳乐的经验原本不难发现他做这个虽不像是头一回，总归生涩得很；但骤然看到平日里那么个高冷淡漠的人伏在自己胯下，两片薄唇难得一见地沾了点鲜艳颜色，血都先往头顶涌去，脑中一片空白，待回过神来，腰上已经聚不起力气，再被他深吞了几下，居然险些就要缴械投降。

张佳乐这一惊之下也是被挑起了真火，再没了玩闹的心思和余裕，伸手插进王杰希脑后的发间，也不顾他痛是不痛，用力扯着强迫他仰起头来。整根东西泛着水光从他嘴角滑出来，牵出几丝细细的银线，衬着他那个皱着眉头略有些失神的表情，说不出地撩人。张佳乐也不再多话，挺身翻起来跨到他身上，抓着一侧的脚踝把小腿往胸前折过去，另一手沿着尾椎滑进臀缝里，勾着手指探向后面的穴口。那里似是从来没被碰过，紧得要命，但稍微探进去一点就摸到里面一片湿滑，被体温融软的药膏裹在手指和肠壁之间，带出些粘腻声响，竟然是事先就做过了准备。

“学医的就是想得周到。”张佳乐忍不住笑出了声，又加了一根手指进去，“原来连这都准备过了，刚刚何苦费那个力气假模假样地争上下。”

王杰希这会儿却真老实了下来，也不答话，半闭着眼睛任他摆弄，还稍微抬起腰来方便他手指进出。张佳乐本来也没那么多耐性，草草弄了一会儿就架起他的两腿挺送进去。他忍了大半天，又存心要把对方收拾服帖，更懒得再搞什么几深几浅的花样，每一回抽送都尽根没入。王杰希攀着他肩膀，把他束发的带子扯开，长发散下来落在汗湿的颈间，一动一扫，细细的痒都化作千丝万缕的线直往小腹下面钻去。

他也没刻意压着声音，被顶到舒服的地方就半喘着叫出声来，乖顺得教人诧异，张佳乐埋在他胸口舔弄乳尖，忽然觉得他全身僵了一瞬，抬头一看，只见他目光往门口方向看去。

“怎么了？真有人来了？”

“……没有。”王杰希收回视线，将勾在他后腰的小腿收紧了些许，催促似的扬起泛红的脖颈，“继续。”张佳乐低头便咬了上去，含含糊糊地笑着说有人来更好，正好看到你最情不自禁的样子。说着便扣着他腰又急又重地顶了几下，迫得他呜咽似的呻吟出声。

门拴扣上时发出一声极轻的声响。


End file.
